Ray (Lemondrop27)
THIS OC BELONGS TO Lemondrop27. DO NOT STEAL! THANK YOU! I want to heal, I want to feel, what I thought was never real. Appearance Ray is an average sized blue SeaWing. Since his friends Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27), Mojave, and Amber are all taller than him they like to call him "Lil' Buddy" even though he claims he is average size. He has dark blue scales, and his underscales have hints of turquoise. He has aqua blue eyes and large wings. He has a scar that goes down the left side of his neck from a fight he got into years ago. I want to let go of the pain I felt so long. Abilities Ray has basic SeaWing abilities. He's not the best fighter, but he can be effective in battle. He is also quite useful when it's dark out because of his night vision. I want to heal, I want to feel, like I'm close to something real. Personality If Ray was in any special category in a Jade Mountain yearbook, it would be class clown. He is a joker and loves to make others laugh. He can put a humorous spin on even the darkest things. He is light-hearted and fun, and his friends enjoy his company. Ray isn't the smartest or most logical dragon, and he doesn't do amazing ''in school, but he still enjoys meeting new dragons and new tribes. Ray is scary when he is angry. He yells loudly and loses all traces of humor. He is a very loyal dragon and will protect his friends and family at all costs.... even with his own life. He is also a bit lonely and confused inside because he doesn't know the identity of his father. Sometimes, he feels like an outsider around others, but being with his friends always makes him feel included and happy. 'I want to find something I've wanted all along.... Somewhere I belong.''' History Ray was hatched six years ago on the same day as his sister Coast. Ray's mother's name is Catfish, but Ray and Coast don't know the identity of their father, and Catfish won't tell them who he is. Growing up, Ray had always wondered who his father was. He would come up with these scenarios where his father was a war hero, or a member of Queen Coral's council. When he turned four Ray once got lost out in the ocean with his friend Salmon. They were out playing a game, when they were swept up by a current and brought to an island in The Bay of A Thousand Scales. They had to hunt for their own fish and find their own fresh water on the island. They were stranded there for three days before Catfish, and Salmon's father Hurricane found them. After Catfish and Hurricane came back home Catfish wouldn't let Ray out of her sight for weeks, and Coast wouldn't stop teasing him. Eventually, Catfish gave Ray his freedom again, but she still always likes to know where he is. Ray first heard about Jade Mountain Academy when he was five. After hearing all the crazy tales about the Jade Mountain Prophecy and Darkstalker, he'd decided that he really wanted to go there. He wanted a piece of the action. So, after he turned six he went off to school and began to learn. Relationships (Go Ahead and Ask!) Shadowreaper (Lemondrop27): Shadowreaper is the NightWing of Ray's winglet. Ray and Shadowreaper are good friends. They enjoy hanging out together and talking about life in general. Shadowreaper is a bit dark and mysterious so he enjoys Ray's light-hearted jokes, which makes Ray happy. Amber: Amber is the SkyWing of Sapphire Winglet. Ray and Amber are great friends. They like to sit near each other at lunch and go hunting together. Amber has a secret crush on Ray and really likes being around him. Lemondrop: Lemondrop is the RainWing of Sapphire Winglet. Ray and Lemondrop really enjoy each other's company. They are both upbeat and funny. When they hang out together they have loads of fun, and like to make jokes together. Freeze (Lemondrop): Freeze is the IceWing of Sapphire Winglet. Ray and Freeze don't get along very well. They don't have much in common and can easily get into arguments. They're still acquaintances, but Freeze's competitive spirit is overwhelming to Ray, and Ray's constant jokes -even at important times- make it hard for Freeze to take him seriously. Mojave: Mojave is the SandWing of Sapphire Winglet. Mojave is Ray's best friend. The two get along surprisingly well. Ray enjoys getting Mojave to laugh, and Mojave enjoys hunting with Ray. They really enjoy hanging out. Ibis (Lemondrop27): Ibis is the MudWing of Sapphire Winglet. Even though most of the dragonets in his winglet don't really talk to Ibis, Ray enjoys talking to her. He thinks that she is really nice and fun once you get to know her, and enjoys making her smile. Trivia * Ray is the first character I've made that isn't based off of one of my friends * He is a Gemini * He likes scavengers and won't eat them * Originally, I designed Ray to be a female SeaWing named Dolphin. Modeled after one of my friends (Starlight5114). But I changed my mind and started from scratch. Category:Content (Lemondrop27) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets